The Background of the Invention is divided for convenience into several sections which address particular aspects conventional or traditional methods and structures for processing and rendering graphical information. The section headers which appear throughout this description are provided for the convenience of the reader only, as information concerning the invention and the background of the invention are provided throughout the specification.